leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS279
|prev_round=Put Your Beast Foot Forward |next_round=Some Things Are Better Left Unown }} Don't Doubt Deoxys (Japanese: 降り立つデオキシス Deoxys Gets Down) is the 279th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In 's Pokémon Network Center, Celio listens to Team Rocket's message on his computer. He wonders how Team Rocket was able interrupt the broadcast and guesses that they did it with a strong electromagnetic field to disrupt the signal. Celio assumes that they used the field to mess with the Pokémon Transfer System and goes to call and tell him about it. He is interrupted by several people who ask about , , and . They reveal that several people have gathered outside and want to turn the three in. Outside the Pokémon Network Center, several people bang at the gates demanding that Red, Blue, and Green be handed over to them so that peace can be returned to the Sevii Islands. Meanwhile, Green wakes up and hears the commotion outside. She grabs her stuff and begins leaving. At , Red interrogates Carr about the Pokémon . Red notices a woman in pain and goes over to help her and has Saur hold Carr in place. The woman refuses Red's help and claims that it was his fault that Team Rocket attacked the Sevii Islands. Bill appears and praises Red for his victory over Carr, but Red just looks depressed. When Bill asks what's wrong, the townspeople begin throwing rocks at Red and tell him to leave. Bill defends Red by stating that he fought for the townspeople as well as the fact that he's one of the Pokédex holders trusted by . The townspeople tell Red to prove it by showing his Pokédex, but he states that he doesn't have it at the moment. Bill gets angry at the townspeople's claim that Red is a liar, but Red tells him that it's alright. Suddenly, a pain begins affecting Red's chest while a noise begins howling through the town. As he clenches his chest, Red recites Carr's claim that the Pallet Town Pokédex holders are the bait to lure out Deoxys. When Bill asks what he is talking about, Red states that although he doesn't know why, he can feel that Deoxys is coming. Suddenly, from a swirl of smoke, Deoxys appears in front of Red. Carr expresses joy to see that Deoxys has finally arrived. Red notes that although it's currently transparent, Deoxys's current shape is the one that Ditty saw. Suddenly, Deoxys's forme changes into the one that was recorded on Green's Silph Scope. Red has Pika attack Deoxys with a . Before the attack reaches it, Deoxys shifts into a new, bulkier forme and blocks the attack with its tentacle. Red realizes that Blue was right in guessing that Deoxys can change its shape. Carr reveals that Deoxys's ability is called Forme Change. As Deoxys changes back into its first forme, Red sends out Aero and flies towards it. Deoxys responds by trying to tie up Red with its tentacles, while the other one turns into a fist. While Red is distracted, Deoxys sends a powerful punch at Aero's face. When Red and Pika are knocked to the ground, Deoxys pierces Aero's wings with its tentacles. Red has Saur catch the falling Aero with one of his vines. Red sends out Snor, who attacks Deoxys with a punch. Deoxys switches into its bulky forme, making the attack useless. With no way to get around the Forme Change, Red wishes that he had his Pokédex. Red decides to come up with a strategy himself and sends out Gyara to battle. Red notes how the forme with tentacles has a higher attack, while the bulkier forme has a higher defense. Despite figuring this out, Red states that he can't figure out what the transparent form is. Carr praises Red's observation and reveals that the tentacled form is called the Attack Forme, while the bulky forme is called the Defense Forme. Carr pulls out a black-colored device which is suddenly filled with Deoxys's information. Bill notes that although the color is off, the device Carr is holding is a Pokédex. Bill demands to know where Carr got the Pokédex from, but Carr just runs away to get more information on Deoxys. Bill tries chasing after Carr and demands to know if they captured Professor Oak. Back at , Orm tells that Team Rocket has captured Professor Oak. Blue sends out and to attack the , even if it means hitting him. Machamp blasts the Shuckle with , while Scizor attacks with . Orm notes how Blue must care about his family, but tells him that he won't lose in terms of bonding with his Shuckle. Orm begins petting his Shuckle, only to feel a sharp pain in his hand. The source of the pain is revealed to be a drill from Blue's Rhydon, who shoots up from the ground and sends Orm flying. Blue points out that since Orm can't possibly control so many Pokémon at once, it must mean that his Shuckle leads the others. Rhydon defeats Orm's Shuckle, which causes the other Shuckle to lose control and fall off. Blue reveals that Scizor and Machamp were simply a diversion for Rhydon to attack. Blue looks at the monitor and wonders where his grandfather is. On the Seagallop, the watches the commotion through a pair of binoculars. Suddenly, he gets a call from Ultima, who tells him to come and pick her up immediately. After hanging up, Ultima begins having a flashback to a conversation between her and Red. Red points out how their training with her taught him the Ultimate move , while Blue learned the Ultimate move, . Red guesses that the last bangle on Ultima's staff must be for the Ultimate move. When Ultima asks why it matters, Red tells her about Green, who's a powerful Trainer who owns a . Red tells Ultima that although Green is injured and he doesn't want her to join in the battle, Green will most likely not want to stay away from the battle. Back in the present, Ultima reveals the name of the Ultimate Water-type move: . She expresses content at the thought that all three successors have appeared at the same time and wonders if it's a sign from the heavens. Back at Five Island, Red notes that the sky is being filled with thunderclouds. With the clouds in the sky, Pika is able to fire off a at Deoxys's chest. The attack deals a lot of damage, which Red attributes to being because of Pika hitting Deoxys's core. As the smoke clears, Deoxys appears fine, which Carr reveals is because it used . Red tries to have Pika use Thunder again, but Deoxys's Ability prevents the move from being used again. Suddenly, Deoxys creates a ball of energy which shoots up from its core. Carr reveals the move to be , which has a power of 140. While Deoxys fires the attack at Red, Carr closes his black Pokédex and states that his observation is complete. Major events * The townspeople of the Sevii Islands begin hunting for , , and . * Green wakes up and begins leaving . * Red begins facing in battle. * Carr is revealed to own a black Pokédex. * Blue continues his battle against Orm and wins. * Ultima reveals that she intends on teaching Green . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Celio * Ultima/ * Orm * Carr * Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's; fantasy) * (Ditty; 's) * ( 's) * (Celio's) * (Orm's) * ( / ) * (multiple) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Deoxys xuất hiện |fr= }} de:Kapitel 279 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS279 it:LGA279 zh:PS279